Até o Último suspiro
by Gabriela W. Malfoy
Summary: "Meu amor vai além da existência, percorre o céu e inferno para ficar com você!...Esperaria por ele até o último dia de sua vida, o amaria e sentiria a sua falta até seu último suspiro...


N/A: Aviso do ministério da saúde, pessoas sensíveis não devem ler isso. Agora, a fic:

- Mas Gina, eu te amo! - Falou o moreno se aproximando dela.  
- Mas eu não Harry, sinto muito mas não posso mais tentar esquecer Draco, me magoa demais.  
- Malfoy morreu a anos Gina!  
- Morreu para você, mas ele sempre estará presente em minha vida.

Flashback:

Gina e Draco estavam matando as saudades. O verão que passaram separados só serviu para deixá-los mais próximos. Estavam se beijando quando ouviram um barulho:  
BLAM!  
A porta cai e Lucius Malfoy aparece com a varinha em punho. O coração de Gina estava a mil.  
- Então, o pequeno traidor e a amante de trouxas juntos? Que romantico - Falou com a voz em um misto de repugnancia e ódio. - Afaste-se Draco, aí eu posso poupá-lo de uma morte dolorosa. Mas, não posso prometer nada sobre sua amiguinha aí - apontou Gina com a cabeça.  
- Você não tocará nela enquanto eu viver! - Disse Draco.  
- A não? Então veja: Cruccio.  
- Não! - Gritou Draco enquanto via a namorada se contorcer no chão de dor. - Estupe... - Ia lançar um feitiço quando Avery surgiu atrás de Lucius e gritou:  
- Expelliarmus! - A varinha de Draco voa longe e ele olhou desamparado procurando por ela.  
- Avada Kedavra! - Grita Lucius para Draco. O corpo sem vida do menino caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo que Gina caiu desmaiada.

Pii. Pii. Pii. Que barulho irritante era esse? Gina abriu os olhos e se deparou com um bando de ruivos, mais Harry e Hermione.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou  
- Ah minha querida, eu fiquei tão preocupada! Achei que... ah! Quando Dumbledor me falou... achei que... Ah! mas agora está tudo bem! Você está bem e... eles foram... ah meu bem! - Molly Weasley não conseguia falar de alegria de ver a filha saudável.  
- Mãe eu estou bem! Cade o Draco?  
- Ah filha! - Gina viu os olhos de sua mãe se encherem de lágrimas. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.  
- Mãe! - Gritopu desesperada- Ele está bem não está?

_Silêncio.___

O Mundo de Gina começou a desabar aos poucos. Não sabia, não podia viver sem Draco. Sua vida não teria sentido sem ele!

- Sinto muito Gina, Mas aparentemente Dumbledor não chegou a tempo de salvar o Malfoy. - Harry se pronunciara.  
Não chegara a tempo? como assim?Ele não podia ter morrido!  
Não tinha forças para chorar. simplesmente queria que tudo não passasse de um conho ruim e que ela acordasse dele o mais rápido o possível.  
- O enterro dele será agora a tarde, você vai querer ir com certeza não é?  
Não respondeu. Não conseguia. É como se tudo estivesse acabado.  
- Iremos te deixar em paz para você se arrumar.  
Eles saíram um a um e Gina pode enfim desabar em lágrimas. Ia vestido as peças pretas, como sempre, deixadas em seu lado por sua mãe.  
Mesmo no enterro, estava excepcionalmente linda. Sua beleza exótica entrava em contraste com o preto da roupa.  
Se dirigiu até o jardim onde o enterro seria realizado.  
O dia passou depressa e a única coisa que Gina queria fazer era ficar sozinha.  
- Gina, Achamos isso no bolso de Draco, é para você.- Apareceu Hermione com um embrulho preto de veludo escrito Para Gina.  
Hermione deixou o quarto e Gina abriu o papel. Era uma carta , que dizia:

_Querida Gina,_

_Queria expressar tudo o que sinto nessa carta, mas como o meu amor por você é infinito, isso será meio impossível... Tentarei expressar nessa pergunta, pegunta que concerteza mudará minha vida, mais do que você já mudou não é meu anjo?__  
__Primeiro, vou tentar explicar pelo menos uma partesinha mínima do meu amor por você. Se lembra da primeira vez que nos encontramos? No lago. Aquele dia eu estava me perguntando por que é que tem que ser assim, você sabe, minha vida infeliz como era, meu pai tentando me transformar em comensal, mesmo contra a minha vontade, minha mãe, morta por ele, não tendo amigos verdadeiros, tudo o que faz um homem surtar. Até que uma certa ruivinha chegou. Você. Que chegou chorando por ter levado um fora do Potter- Bobo, até hoje eu me pergunto como alguém pode ser idiota o suficiente para magoar algo tão puro e inocente como você pequena. Aquela que me entende. Aquela que, simplesmente fez tudo ficar melhor. Que me fez tomar coragem de tomar certas atitudes e me fez sentir uma coisa antes completamente fora de cogitação na minha família há várias gerações. Amor. Dá para acreditar que um Malfoy pode amar? E como. Esse sentimento tomou conta de minha vida ruivinha, assim como você. Acho que agora, sou capaz de mudar montanhas por você. Tem uma leve noção do que é isso? Você, que com apenas um sorriso, apenas um olhar fazia meu dia ficar perfeito. Você, que quando eu sussurrava que sentia sua falta ficava corada de prazer e me beijava mais ternamente do que antes. Você, que tinha facilidade de encontrar meus braços, que neles cabia perfeitamente, que sendo apenas, Virgínia Weasley era capaz de fazer qualquer um se apaixonar. Isso são coisas que não podem ser expressas pela simples frase eu te amo. Você sabe que eu amo, amo sim com todas as forças e não nego. Mas acho que um sentimento como esse não pode ser expresso em uma frase tão curta. Não sei o que faria da minha vida sem você pequena, lembre-se que sempre pensarei em você, mesmo quando não estiver mais vivo, saiba que estará no meu coração eternamente, seu perfume ficará gravado em minha memória e seu sorriso me lembrará o quanto eu te amei, amo e sempre vou amar. Como você costuma dizer, te amo tanto que até dói. Guardarei para sempre as suas palavras doces e gentis, sempre dirigidas somente a mim. Enfim, não tem como expressar melhor do que isso, pois como mencionei a cima, meu amor por você é infinito, vale mais do que palavras, olhares, gestos, mais do que a minha própria vida. Meu amor vai além da existencia, percorre céu e inferno e sempre ficará com você. Saiba que me jogarei na frente e tudo para te salvar. Resumindo, Virgínia Molly Weasley, amor da minha vida, quer casar comigo?__  
__O mais importante de tudo, se lembre que tudo dá certo no final, se ainda não deu, é por que não acabou._

_Eternamente seu, __  
_

_Draco Malfoy_

Gina terminou de ler a carta com lágrimas escorrendo como um rio em sua face bela. Chorava compulsivamente, soluçava e a cada soluço, parecia que enfiavam facas em seu coração. Agarrou a carta como se fosse a única coisa que realmente importava em sua vida e reparou que tinha algo preso a ela. Uma aliança. Uma aliança de ouro puro encrustada de diamantes e esmeraldas. Colocou no dedo e pertou mais a carta contra seu corpo. Ele realmente fizera tudo o que estava escrito, moveu barreiras para salvá-la, mas não sabia que a vida dela não tinha sentido sem ele.

Fim do flashback

Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Harry e rumou para sua casa, onde sentou em sua cadeira favorita e abraçou a carta e a aliança que Draco dera a ela. Esperaria por ele até o último dia de sua vida, o amaria e sentiria a sua falta até seu último suspiro, onde poderia finalmente se reencontrar com ele e ser feliz novamente, mas dessa vez para sempre.

N/A: Fim do meu drama! Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! Elas deixam essa leitora mega-happy. Beijos


End file.
